<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save me from delirium by Dark_Nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599604">Save me from delirium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale'>Dark_Nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Fist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Explicit Language, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Sleeping Together, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Nightingale/pseuds/Dark_Nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Еженощные кошмары, которые заставляют Уорда просыпаться от собственного крика в холодном поту и трястись от ужаса до самого рассвета, плохо влияют на его душевное состояние и работоспособность. Но он ничего не может поделать – из-за своей зависимости таблеткам он больше не доверяет, а обратиться к кому-либо за помощью не может из чувства гордости и страха, что его снова запрут в психушку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save me from delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Поскольку в первом сезоне сериала нам так и не показали жилище Уорда, авторка позволила себе пофантазировать о том, как выглядит его дом.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere someone'll hear me calling<br/>From delirium<br/>Someday someone'll catch me falling<br/>Are you that someone?<br/>— «Delirium» by The Rasmus</p><p> </p><p>       Дэнни частенько заходит в офис Уорда без стука, но сегодня у него есть на то причины.<br/>       – Уорд? – Рэнд заглядывает в кабинет и видит абсолютно потерянный взгляд Мичема. – С тобой всё в порядке?<br/>       Уорд рассеянно смотрит по сторонам, после чего не без усилий пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Дэнни.<br/>       – Я? Да, вполне. Чего хотел?<br/>       – На утренней планёрке мне показалось, что ты вообще не понимаешь, где находишься. Ты не выспался? Выглядишь уставшим, – Дэнни подходит к столу друга детства и перегибается через него, вглядываясь в лицо Мичема.<br/>       – Дэнни, ты зачем пришёл? Чтобы отвлекать меня? – в голосе Уорда появляются злые нотки, и Дэнни немного успокаивается: это уже похоже на прежнего Уорда.<br/>       – Ты плохо выглядишь, дружище. Это из-за того, что Джой куда-то исчезла?<br/>       – Джой?.. Нет, она написала мне, что взяла отпуск за свой счёт и улетела в Майами, – отзывается Мичем, хаотично перебирая бумаги на столе.<br/>       – Да, ей бы не помешал отдых после того, что случилось, они ведь были очень близки с Гарольдом... Тебе бы тоже, Уорд. Ты меня слышишь? – Рэнд накрывает ладонь Уорда своей и снова встречает растерянный взгляд каре-зелёных глаз, который заставляет его всерьёз заволноваться.<br/>       – Да в чём дело, Дэнни? – устало выдыхает Мичем, выдёргивая свою ладонь из захвата и откидываясь в кресле.<br/>       – Уорд, обещай мне, что уйдёшь сегодня пораньше и хорошо отдохнёшь, выспишься. В противном случае я от тебя не отстану, ты же меня знаешь, – Дэнни решительно скрещивает руки на груди и устремляет на друга строгий взгляд.<br/>       – Хорошо, хорошо, только отвали от меня. Дай поработать, Рэнд, – отвечает Уорд с раздражением и явным желанием самостоятельно выпихать надоедливого кудрявого из своего кабинета.<br/>       – Смотри мне. Завтра приду и проверю. До скорого, – Дэнни махает рукой на прощание и ретируется из кабинета партнёра, так как тот хватает со стола круглую статуэтку и опасно заносит её над головой для броска.<br/>       Уорд бросает хрустальную статуэтку куда-то среди бумаг и устало закрывает лицо ладонями. Голова ужасно раскалывается и кружится от регулярного недосыпа, а тут ещё и Рэнд ездит по мозгам своей заботой. Хорошо, что хоть Джой улетела на реабилитацию, по крайней мере, со стороны сестрёнки нет беспокойства. Да и Уорд бы не хотел, чтобы его младшая сестра видела его в таком состоянии. С той самой ночи, как он окончательно покончил с реинкарнациями своего отца, ему постоянно снятся кошмары. Даже кремация останков Гарольда не успокоила и без того потрёпанные нервы наследника Мичема-старшего. Еженощные кошмары, которые заставляют Уорда просыпаться от собственного крика в холодном поту и трястись от ужаса до самого рассвета, плохо влияют на его душевное состояние и работоспособность. Но он ничего не может поделать – из-за своей зависимости таблеткам он больше не доверяет, а обратиться к кому-либо за помощью не может из чувства гордости и страха, что его снова запрут в психушку. За последнюю неделю Мичем выпил кофе больше, чем за всю свою жизнь, он почти уверен, что по его венам вместо крови сейчас течёт смесь из капучино, эспрессо, американо и прочих разновидностей этого напитка, который он последнее время литрами заливает в свой организм.<br/>       Уорд убирает руки от лица и видит, что они неслабо трясутся, словно он алкоголик со стажем.<br/>       – Ещё немного такого образа жизни, и мы встретимся с папочкой раньше, чем хотелось, – с мрачной улыбкой шепчет себе Уорд и с трудом выходит из офиса, чтобы попросить Меган принести ему ещё кофе.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       С самого утра у Дэнни было странное предчувствие, и, как оказалось, оно его не обмануло. Он понял это, когда заглянул к Уорду в кабинет и обнаружил того лежащим на столе.<br/>       – Уорд? Чёрт, Уорд, что с тобой? – Дэнни в мгновение ока оказался возле партнёра и потянулся проверить пульс, но Уорд глухо застонал.<br/>       – Как... какого хрена ты шумишь, Рэнд? – с трудом проговорил он, потирая глаза, которые, как Дэнни успел заметить, были чертовски красными.<br/>       – Ты напугал меня, я думал, что ты потерял сознание или чего похуже... – Дэнни с облегчением вздохнул, присаживаясь на край стола, – Уорд, признайся – ты не спишь уже который день?<br/>       – С какой радости я должен перед тобой отчитываться, Дэнни? – устало поинтересовался Уорд, укладывая голову на руки.<br/>       – С такой, что ты выглядишь с каждым днём всё хреновее, а мне не хочется, чтобы ты отправил себя на тот свет раньше времени, – Рэнд осторожно подхватил Мичема под руки и потянул вверх. – Пойдем.<br/>       – Куда? – Уорд начал упираться, но ввиду его ослабленности это выглядело жалко.<br/>       – В больницу, куда же ещё, тебе явно нужна медицинская помощь, осмотр как минимум, – Дэнни уже довёл Уорда до двери, но когда тот услышал о больнице, то сразу же нашёл в себе силы и оттолкнул парня.<br/>       – Ты чего?<br/>       – Никуда я не поеду, отвали, – злобно выдавил Уорд, добираясь до диванчика и с оханьем приземляясь на него.<br/>       – Уорд, это не шутки, я всерьёз беспокоюсь за твоё состояние. Может быть, расскажешь, что происходит? – Дэнни осторожно приблизился и сел рядом с другом.<br/>       Мичему очень хотелось послать Дэнни в одно прекрасное место или просто наорать, но, похоже, что все силы вышли с тем толчком, поэтому он просто тяжело и долго выдохнул.<br/>       – Дэнни... Я не сплю уже неделю. Точнее, просыпаюсь всё время от кошмаров, – скороговоркой выложил он, стараясь не смотреть на собеседника.<br/>       – Уорд... Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? Вместе мы бы что-нибудь придумали. С этим нужно срочно что-то делать, твоё психическое здоровье – это не шутки, – после некоторого молчания произнес Рэнд, подсаживаясь ближе.<br/>       Уорд лишь насмешливо хмыкнул, взъерошивая свои идеально уложенные волосы.<br/>       – Боюсь, что мне никто уже не поможет, Дэнни. Я потерянный для этого мира человек.<br/>       – Не говори глупости, у Клэр есть знакомый психотерапевт, она специалист своего дела. Давай я отвезу тебя к ней?<br/>       – Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! – Уорд почти кричал, после чего измождённо повалился на спинку дивана.<br/>       – Тише, тише, успокойся. Почему так категорично? – Дэнни сбегал к кофейному столику и налил воды из графина, после чего протянул стакан Мичему.<br/>       – Дэнни... я, чёрт, – Уорд почувствовал, как в уголках глаз собирается влага. Нервная система совсем ни к чёрту.<br/>       – Эй, эй, всё хорошо, – Дэнни обнял Уорда за плечи, осторожно прижимая к себе, и, к его удивлению, Уорд не стал сопротивляться, обречённо уткнувшись ему в ключицу.<br/>       – Дэнни, я так устал, мне кажется, что ещё немного, и я окончательно свихнусь. Но я не хочу снова угодить в психушку, что угодно, только не это... А если кто-то увидит меня в таком состоянии, то мне сразу туда прямая дорога, – Рэнд не без труда разобрал этот монолог, сказанный в его плечо.<br/>       – Так вот в чем дело. Уорд, Уорд, послушай, я не позволю никому поместить тебя в психбольницу снова, я клянусь. Мы поедем вместе, и я буду рядом, если хочешь, хорошо? Никто и никуда не упечёт тебя, понимаешь? – Дэнни робко погладил Мичема по спине.<br/>       – Это так необходимо? Неужели нет других вариантов? – Уорд выглядел абсолютно обречённым и разбитым.<br/>       – Боюсь, что нет, дружище. Но никто не причинит тебе вреда и не сделает ничего против твоей воли, я обещаю.<br/>       – Ладно. И отпусти уже меня, а то как пара женатых геев в период семейной драмы, – проворчал Уорд, отстраняясь и поднимаясь с дивана. Дэнни лишь молча улыбнулся на это.<br/>       Почти всю дорогу к доктору Норман они провели в молчании. Дэнни пытался вытащить из Уорда хоть ещё что-нибудь, но Уорд замкнулся в себе и сонным взглядом смотрел в окно.<br/>       К облегчению Мичема, знакомая психотерапевт Клэр принимала пациентов на дому (или это офис такой?), а не в каком-нибудь медицинском центре с белыми стенами и медработниками в халатах.<br/>       Элисон Норман провела их в уютно обставленную комнату и предложила Уорду сесть в кресло напротив своего, а Дэнни подождать за дверью.<br/>       – Нет. Он остаётся со мной или мы уходим, – Уорд сейчас сам себе казался каким-то капризным ребёнком, но страх оказаться наедине с мозгоправом был сильнее вежливости или остатков здравого разума.<br/>       – Хорошо, конечно. Мистер Рэнд, тогда присаживайтесь в соседнее кресло с мистером Мичемом.<br/>       Дэнни поблагодарил женщину и уселся в мягкое кресло рядом с Уордом, предварительно ободряюще сжав его плечо.<br/>       – Мистер Мичем, начните с того, что беспокоит Вас сейчас.  Я Вас не тороплю, соберитесь с мыслями, сколько бы Вам времени не потребовалось.<br/>       Минуты тянулись в молчании. Они все столько времени просидели в тишине, что Дэнни уже начал было думать, что это всё зря, как Уорд заговорил.<br/>       – Каждую ночь мне снятся кошмары. Абсолютно каждую, даже когда я от усталости засыпаю ненадолго днём, словно все мои сны заражены, пропитаны этим ужасом. Я боюсь даже закрывать надолго глаза, потому что боюсь отключиться и снова увидеть, пережить всё это. В последнее время мне стало казаться, что я вижу некоторые вещи и наяву, но, надеюсь, что это лишь игры моего разума от недосыпа. Я... я часто вижу кровь. В огромных количествах, она постоянно и везде преследует меня, её столько, словно она пытается утопить меня в себе, как бы безумно это не звучало. В моих снах она сочится из потолка, стен, пола, но хуже всего, когда мне снится, будто кровоточу весь я или близкие мне. Но если к этому я стал немного привыкать, то к снам, где Гарольд... то есть отец убивает... – Уорд тяжело вздохнул, облизнул пересохшие губы и крепко сжал пальцы в кулак, – убивает Джой или Дэнни, или даже меня, к этому я всё не могу привыкнуть. Когда отец убивает меня, это ерунда, но смотреть, как он издевается на моих глазах над Джой или Дэнни, как они на моих глазах кричат, зовут на помощь и истекают кровью... Нет, этого я не могу выносить. И с каждым разом его пытки и последующее их убийство всё более беспощадное и жестокое, мне иногда кажется, что я однажды не выдержу этого и умру во сне. Даже те сны, когда он снова воскресает и его разлагающийся труп возвращается, чтобы отомстить мне, – это просто мелочи. <br/>       Уорд замолчал, но Дэнни заметил, что он достал что-то из кармана и, быстро проведя у глаз, убрал обратно.<br/>       Сам Дэнни был в глубочайшем шоке, у него буквально пропал дар речи. Он не ожидал, что человек, которого он с детства привык считать почти что родственником, переживает каждую ночь такие ужасы. Которые связаны и с ним. <br/>       «И он ничего не говорил, не обращался за помощью ни к кому... Боже, Уорд, ты решил свести себя с ума? Или это какое-то наказание для себя?..»<br/>       Психотерапевт поблагодарила Уорда за его мужество, что он поделился подобным, и задала несколько уточняющих вопросов насчёт его снов, чувств по этому поводу. После этого она предложила рассмотреть вариант бесед с ней хотя бы дважды-трижды на неделе, а после, не без личной просьбы Дэнни, выписала Мичему рецепт на транквилизаторы, снотворное и ещё некоторые седативные. После этого она ещё минут пять разговаривала лично с Дэнни, пока Уорд ждал в холле.<br/>       Распрощавшись с Норман, Дэнни в задумчивости открыл для Уорда дверцу своего «Астон Мартина», на что получил недоумённый взгляд.<br/>       – Прости, задумался, – виновато улыбнулся Дэнни, закрывая за ним дверцу и усаживаясь на водительское сидение рядом. С минуту он молча смотрел перед собой, после чего повернулся к Мичему. – Уорд...<br/>       – Дэнни, не надо, не говори ничего, пожалуйста.<br/>       – Не надо? Какого хрена, Уорд?! Нам уже не по десять-пятнадцать лет, мы взрослые люди, так что ты должен осознавать серьёзность ситуации и что это не уйдёт само по себе. И мне обидно, что ты не обратился ко мне, словно я тебе совсем чужой человек... Чёрт, Уорд, как же ты не понимаешь, я волнуюсь за тебя, мне не всё равно.<br/>       Дэнни протянул руку и крепко сжал плечо Уорда, на что тот отвернулся, пряча глаза и закусывая губы. Помедлив секунду, он накрыл руку Дэнни своей, благодарно похлопал по ней, затем убрал обратно.<br/>       Они снова ехали в тишине, и Уорд с ужасом поймал себя на том, что его жутко клонит в сон.<br/>       – Посиди в машине, я быстро, – подал голос Дэнни, припарковав автомобиль у обочины.<br/>       – Куда ты? – сонно поинтересовался Уорд, озадаченно оглядываясь.<br/>       – В аптеку за лекарствами для тебя, – отозвался Рэнд уже снаружи.<br/>       – Но тебе не продадут такие сильные седативные без моего удостоверения личности.<br/>       – Продадут, поверь мне, – Дэнни одарил Мичема своей самой тёплой улыбкой и скрылся в аптеке.<br/>       Уорд не без укола зависти подумал, что Дэнни продадут всё, что угодно, ещё и доплатят и посочувствуют, что ему нужны такие серьёзные психотропные. Дэнни всегда все любили с самого детства, чему Уорд очень завидовал и злился, ведь его отец был всегда строг с ним, особенно после смерти матери. Джой всегда была его любимым ребёнком, отрадой, а Уорда он словно считал ошибкой или черновым вариантом, и чем старше Уорд становился, тем чётче осознавал это. А Рэнд был единственным ребёнком в полной семье, воспитанный и окружённый любовью и заботой. За это Уорд и постоянно задирал Дэнни, вымещая на нём свою обиду, злость, ревность и... влюбленность. Да, Уорду стыдно было признавать и вспоминать это, но в подростковом возрасте он осознал, что, несмотря на всю зависть к его жизни, он запал на это светловолосое недоразумение. Да и трудно было удержаться – Дэнни с детства обладал добрым сердцем, незлопамятностью, великодушием и состраданием. И это не говоря уже о красивом личике. Уорду всего этого не доставало, он был мрачным подростком не без проблем с кожей и чёрными сальными волосами. Весьма иронично, что тогда он полюбил полную противоположность себе.<br/>       Уорд вздрогнул, когда его воспоминания прервал щелчок открываемой двери и в салон ворвался аромат духов Дэнни, а вслед за ним и его владелец.<br/>       – Вспомнил что-то хорошее? – с лёгкой улыбкой поинтересовался Дэнни, глядя на Уорда.<br/>       – С чего ты так решил?<br/>       – Я заметил, что ты улыбаешься, когда подходил к машине.<br/>       – Тебе показалось. Сколько я должен тебе за таблетки? – Уорд перевёл тему, забирая у Дэнни бумажный пакет с медикаментами.<br/>       – Забудь, – отмахнулся Рэнд, заводя двигатель.<br/>       – Сам посмотрю и перечислю тебе на карту, – отозвался Мичем голосом, не принимающим возражений.<br/>       Дэнни лишь молча покачал головой, выруливая на улицу.<br/>       – Там в пакете ещё витамины, доктор Норман сказала, что они тебе сейчас жизненно необходимы.<br/>       – Мне, что, пять? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Уорд, разглядывая упаковки.<br/>       – Может и пять, раз ты решил играть в молчанку и тянуть до последнего, – в тон ему ответил Дэнни и оглянулся на Уорда, чтобы одарить его примирительной улыбкой.<br/>       Парень отвернулся обратно, следя за дорогой, а Уорд ещё какое-то время вглядывался в его лицо, ощущая что-то странное в области груди. Он будто снова увидел того десятилетнего мальчишку, чья улыбка всегда могла сделать даже самый тяжёлый его день лучше.<br/>       – Эй, куда мы едем? До "Рэнд" этой дорогой ты не доедешь, – подал голос Уорд, заметив, что Дэнни сворачивает с нужной им улицы.<br/>       – Мы едем к тебе домой, я взял тебе выходной. Или ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе в таком состоянии вернуться на работу? – возмутился Дэнни.<br/>       – А ты что, моей сиделкой устроился? – насмешливо поинтересовался Уорд, бросая Дэнни вызывающий взгляд.<br/>       – Считай, что так, если хочешь.<br/>       Припарковавшись у дома Мичема, Дэнни повернулся к Уорду.<br/>       – Давай без споров и глупостей, ладно? Просто пойдем внутрь.<br/>       – Чёрт с тобой, – проворчал Уорд, выбираясь из машины.<br/>       Пропустив Дэнни в дом, Уорд направился к мини-бару, но не успел он отвинтить крышку с наполовину полной бутылкой виски, как она была бесцеремонно вырвана из его рук.<br/>       – Ты совсем охренел? – мрачно поинтересовался Уорд у наглеца.<br/>       – На пустой желудок нельзя – это во-первых. Во-вторых, тебе нужно выпить таблетки, а во избежание побочных эффектов их нельзя мешать с алкоголем, – примирительно отозвался Дэнни, убирая виски и остальные бутылки внутрь бара и запирая на ключ, торчащий из замка.<br/>       – Как скажешь, папочка, – хмуро проворчал Уорд, удаляясь на кухню.<br/>       – Чего изволите на обед? – спросил Дэнни, нагоняя его.<br/>       – Что угодно, как-то плевать, – Уорд тяжело рухнул на барный табурет и подпёр голову рукой. Спать хотелось всё сильнее.<br/>       Дэнни понимающе кивнул и принялся изучать содержимое холодильника хозяина дома.<br/>       В полусонном состоянии Уорд следил за Дэнни, который сперва доставал из холодильника нужные ему продукты, потом включал плиту, ставил туда сковороду и чайник, после чего колдовал над яйцами, молоком, зеленью, открывал шкафчики и изучал упаковки с чаем. Несмотря на то, что Дэнни передвигался по чужой кухне чрезвычайно быстро, его движения действовали на Уорда настолько убаюкивающе, что он несколько раз одергивал себя, когда проваливался в минутное забытье.<br/>       – Bon appetit, – произнес голос прямо над ухом, и Уорд не без труда открыл глаза.<br/>Перед ним стояла тарелка с аппетитно пахнущим омлетом и кусочками румяного бекона, тосты с маслом и чашка зелёного чая.<br/>       – Ого. Я и не знал, что навыки твоего кулинарного мастерства настолько велики, – хмыкнул Уорд, принимая у Дэнни вилку и нож.<br/>       – Услышать такое от Мичема – величайшая благодарность, – улыбнулся Рэнд, выключая плиту.<br/>       – Нет, серьёзно. Спасибо. А ты? – поинтересовался Уорд, приступая к еде.<br/>       – Не волнуйся, я голодным не останусь, – откликнулся Дэнни, грациозно перекидывая омлет со сковороды на тарелку и присаживаясь на табурет напротив Уорда.<br/>       Трапеза прошла в спокойной тишине, хотя Уорд краем глаза ловил на себе взгляды Дэнни. «Почему он всё время улыбается? Может, стоило об этом сказать психотерапевту?»<br/>       – Кроме шуток, это было чертовски вкусно, спасибо, Дэнни, – восхищённо заметил Уорд, передавая гостю пустую тарелку.<br/>       – Рад слышать это от тебя, Уорд. Но я почти уверен, что еда показалась тебе куда более вкусной из-за твоей голодовки, – в голосе Дэнни проскользнули нотки печали, – а теперь таблетки.<br/>       Дэнни убрал посуду в посудомоечную машину и вывернул на столешницу пакет с медикаментами.<br/>       – Так, вот этих две сейчас и одну эту. А эти по одной перед сном. Запомнил? – Рэнд вложил на ладонь друга три таблетки, показывая на упаковки.<br/>       – Угу, – отозвался Уорд, запивая таблетки чаем. Он ничего не запомнил.<br/>       – Так, теперь иди, отдохни. А я ненадолго отлучусь.<br/>       – Наконец-то я отдохну от твоего общества, – с облегчением вздохнул Уорд, скидывая пиджак и укладываясь на диван в гостиной.<br/>       – Мое общество настигнет тебя снова через полчаса-час, – с лёгкой обидой в голосе Дэнни направился к двери.<br/>       – Эй, Дэнни?<br/>       – Да? – Рэнд притормозил и оглянулся на Уорда.<br/>       – Спасибо... Спасибо тебе за всё, правда, – эти слова дались Уорду с большим трудом, буквально застревая в горле, но, когда он произнес их, у него на душе стало легче.<br/>       – Для этого семья и существует, – Дэнни расцвел в улыбке, после чего махнул рукой. – Не скучай, скоро вернусь.<br/>       «Дэнни и вправду словно моя семья сейчас, когда Джой неизвестно где, а отец покинул наши (наконец-то!) жизни. Я отвык от него за эти пятнадцать лет, а он почти не изменился».<br/>       Уорд ещё какое–то время думал о Дэнни, прежде чем усталость окончательно не захватила его, и он провалился в рваный сон.<br/>       Первые полчаса прошли мирно, и он даже ничего не снил, но потом всё началось снова. <br/>       Уорд проснулся, когда во сне Гарольд отрезал у Дэнни большой палец. <br/>       Какое-то время он восстанавливал дыхание, отгоняя от себя остатки сна. После чего поднялся с дивана и направился в свою спальню, медленно стягивая с себя промокшую от холодного пота рубашку.<br/>       Сбросив с себя одежду, он отправил её в пустую корзину для белья и вошёл в душевую кабину. Сперва он стоял под ледяными струями воды, изгоняя из тела и разума остатки кошмара, затем переключил на тёплую.<br/>       Выйдя из душа, он переоделся в чёрную футболку и домашние брюки, после чего спустился вниз, раздумывая, есть ли смысл поработать сегодня дома, когда услышал, что в прихожей открывается и закрывается дверь.<br/>       – Уорд? Я вернулся, – необъяснимо, но голос Дэнни принес спокойствие, которое он никак не мог вернуть после пробуждения.<br/>       – Где был? – поинтересовался Уорд, прислоняясь к дверному косяку и наблюдая за разувающимся партнёром.<br/>       – Съездил на работу, предупредил, что нас сегодня не будет. И может завтра. И купил нам ужин, – Дэнни продемонстрировал пакет с коробками из китайского ресторана.<br/>       – Ты что, собрался ночевать у меня? – с подозрением спросил Мичем, скрещивая руки на груди.<br/>       – Появилась такая мысль, если ты не будешь против. Я подумал, что тебе так будет спокойнее, и я смогу разбудить тебя сразу, когда услышу, что ты опять видишь что-то тревожное, – Дэнни смущённо потёр шею.<br/>       – Ладно, оставайся, чёрт с тобой. Дом всё равно большой, может, затеряешься где-нибудь здесь, – нарочито обречённо вздохнул Уорд и прошёл в гостиную.<br/>       До вечера они обсуждали некоторые рабочие дела, потом поужинали китайской кухней. Дэнни обнаружил, что у Уорда есть камин, и после продолжительных споров всё-таки разжёг его. Он приготовил для них чайник зелёного чая, и они распивали его перед камином, вспоминая детство.<br/>       – А помнишь,  как на один Хэллоуин мы с Джой решили сделать тройной костюм из частей лошади? А ты сказал, что это детские глупости и ты не будешь в этом участвовать, поэтому наша лошадь осталась без головы. Мы с Джой выглядели очень глупо, – Дэнни рассмеялся, поглядывая на Уорда.<br/>       – Это была действительно глупая идея, ничего удивительного, что я отказался, – пожал плечами Мичем.<br/>       – Воу, уже второй час ночи, пора спать, особенно тебе, с твоими-то бессонными ночами,  – заметил Дэнни, поглядывая на часы над камином.<br/>       – Я всё равно не усну, так что нет смысла, – отмахнулся Уорд, чувствуя лёгкий страх от приближения неизбежного.<br/>       – Уснёшь, сегодня точно поспишь. Вот, пей – назидательно сказал Рэнд, протягивая Уорду стакан воды и снотворное.<br/>       – Посмотрим, – Уорд проглотил капсулу и помрачнел ещё сильнее от осознания, что может не проснуться сразу, чтобы прекратить кошмары.<br/>       – Я могу научить тебя медитировать. Это должно помочь тебе расслабиться, – предложил Дэнни, усаживаясь на ковёр возле камина. <br/>       Уорд взглянул на него скептически.<br/>       – Хуже точно не будет, поверь мне, – отозвался Дэнни, приглашающе похлопывая по ковру рядом с собой.<br/>       Мичем закатил глаза и нехотя опустился на пол рядом с Дэнни.<br/>       Рэнд показал Уорду несколько релаксирующих дыхательных техник и, убедившись, что у того получается, проводил его до спальни.<br/>       – Спокойной ночи. Зови, если что, я рядом, – Дэнни мягко похлопал Уорда по плечу и улыбнулся, исчезая в соседствующей комнате для гостей.<br/>       Уорд забрался в постель, выключил ночник и ощутил прилив липкого страха, что сегодняшняя ночь ничего не изменит. Что эти кошмары буду преследовать его до тех пор, пока он не умрёт от нервного истощения или усталости.<br/>       Несколько минут он лежал в темноте, разглядывая пляшущие на потолке тени, после чего усталость накатила новой волной и унесла его с собой. <br/>       Мирная тьма объяла его на какое-то время, и Уорд был рад, что она не сменяется чем-то более чётким, когда сквозь темноту стали проступать черты лица отца и вся темнота зашептала его голосом.<br/>       – Ничтож-ж-жный. Слабый. Я всегда считал, что ты должен был родиться девчонкой, а твоя сестра, Джой, она должна была быть парнем. У неё и сейчас силы больше и характер крепче, чем у тебя. Я всегда ненавидел тебя. Если бы я знал, что ты перечеркнёшь всю мою работу, то сразу бы сломал тебе хребет, когда мне только дали тебя в руки, когда ты помещался в ладонях.<br/>       Уорд услышал хруст, а потом режущий уши смех.<br/>       Тьма дрогнула и протянула к нему свои руки-щупальца.<br/>       – Пойдем со мной. Ты всё равно не нужен здесь, – места, где чёрные щупальца обвивались вокруг его рук и тела, покрывались ожогами и начинали обильно кровоточить.<br/>       Уорд закричал.<br/>       – Никто не услышит тебя, Ничтож-ж-жный, – прохрипела тьма голосом отца.<br/>       Ожоги переросли в зияющие раны, Уорд увидел собственные кости.<br/>       – Уорд? Уорд, проснись! – Мичема-младшего затрясло... и он проснулся.<br/>       Потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем глаза привыкли к тьме, и он увидел перед собой взволнованное лицо Дэнни. На нём были только пижамные штаны, а на обнажённой груди темнела татуировка дракона.<br/>       «Он что, даже зимой с голым торсом спит?» – заторможено подумал Уорд, не в силах отвести от дракона глаза.<br/>       – Уорд, ты в порядке? – Дэнни снова легонько потряс Мичема за плечо и, увидев, что тот поднял на него взгляд, убрал руку. – Ты кричал во сне. И ты весь... дрожишь.<br/>       – Отец. Я говорил, что сны обо мне не особо пугают меня, но сегодня он давил по самому больному. Причём в любом смысле, – хрипло отозвался Уорд, вставая с кровати и стягивая с себя уже успевшую промокнуть от пота футболку.<br/>       – Я сейчас, – Дэнни поднялся следом и исчез в темноте коридора.<br/>       Пока Рэнда не было, Уорд переоделся в сухое и приоткрыл окно, вдыхая свежий ночной воздух и наблюдая за луной.<br/>       – Держи, – послышалось за спиной, отчего Уорд вздрогнул от неожиданности.<br/>       Дэнни держал в одной руке стакан с водой, а во второй успокоительные.<br/>       – Спасибо, но не верю, что от них будет хоть какой-то прок, – Уорд запил лекарства и поставил стакан на прикроватную тумбочку.<br/>       – Я могу остаться рядом, пока ты не заснешь. Если хочешь, – Дэнни забавно переминался с ноги на ногу.<br/>       – Хочешь понаблюдать за спящим мной? Ну, давай, – усмехнулся Уорд, в душе потешаясь смущению Дэнни и думая, что от этого точно хуже не станет. Да и он готов уже на всё, лишь бы наконец поспать.<br/>       Уорд вернулся в кровать и накрылся одеялом, а Дэнни так и остался стоять у окна.<br/>       – Долго будешь маячить? Я же сказал, двигай сюда, – в голосе Уорда зазвучали повелительные нотки.<br/>       Дэнни нерешительно приблизился к кровати и сперва присел, а после прилёг на самый край.<br/>       – Дэнни, я не кусаюсь, честно. Хуже будет, если ты посреди ночи рухнешь с этого края, и я заработаю верный инфаркт, - Уорд уже и забыл, что дразнить Дэнни так весело.<br/>       С другой стороны кровати послышался вздох, затем тихое шуршание ткани при движении, после чего Дэнни оказался прямо возле Уорда.<br/>       – Спи спокойно, Железный Кулак охраняет твой покой, – выдал он крайне серьёзным голосом, что Уорд не смог сдержать улыбку, поворачиваясь на бок.<br/>       Минут десять он прислушивался к тихому дыханию за спиной, после чего его снова стала одолевать сонливость, и он понемногу провалился в сон. Он опять увидел, что тьма шевелится, но это длилось лишь несколько секунд. Тьма содрогнулась и сжалась, отступая, а всё окружающее пространство заполнял свет. Уорд протянул к нему руку. Свечение было мягким и тёплым. Оно окутало Уорда с ног до головы, и он почувствовал небывалую лёгкость и спокойствие.</p><p>       Разбудил Уорда противный писк будильника. Не открывая глаз, Уорд нащупал на тумбочке телефон и отключил будильник. Он собирался вернуться ко сну, когда его сознание подкинуло ему чувство, что что-то не так. Уорд прислушался к ощущениям и нехотя приоткрыл глаза. <br/>       Сквозь жалюзи пробивались бледные лучи рассвета. Уорд перевёл взгляд назад и понял, что у него с бока свисает чужая рука.<br/>       «Стоп, что?..»<br/>       Уорд приподнялся на локте и обнаружил, что поперёк его бедра перекинута и нога. Он оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, что Дэнни Рэнд самым наглым образом спит, собственнически закинув на него свои конечности.<br/>       Первым желанием Уорда было скинуть с себя руку и ногу обнаглевшего «осьминога», но тут он понял кое-что, что заставило его повременить с этой идеей.<br/>       «Я спокойно проспал до утра? Без кошмаров? Неужели это всё из-за Дэнни?.. Но это же бред какой-то...»<br/>       Уорд улёгся обратно и попытался найти этому логичное объяснение, но у него ничего не вышло. Вместо этого он и сам не заметил, как снова провалился в сон.<br/>       Когда Мичем проснулся снова, за окном уже вовсю шумел Нью-Йорк, и яркие лучи солнца отчаянно пытались добраться до него сквозь закрытые жалюзи. Уорд перевернулся на спину и с удовольствием потянулся всеми конечностями. Поразительно, но всего за одну ночь от прежней разбитости и усталости не осталось и следа. И не только в физическом плане, Уорд проанализировал своё состояние и немало удивился, когда не обнаружил той тревоги, которая не покидала его уже давно. По ощущениям казалось, что кто-то навёл в его голове и душе генеральную уборку, и ему это понравилось.<br/>       Уорд повернул голову вправо и обнаружил, что там никого нет. На секунду он даже подумал, что приснил Дэнни и весь вчерашний день, но в дверной проём просунулась кудрявая макушка.<br/>       – Доброе утро! Как спалось? – Рэнд одарил Мичема своей тёплой улыбкой и уселся на край кровати, изучающе поглядывая на него.<br/>       – А кто сказал, что я спал? Я наблюдал всю ночь за тобой. Кстати, ты храпишь, – выдал Уорд, скрещивая руки за головой и с трудом сдерживая улыбку.<br/>       На лице Дэнни выразилось недоумение и недоверие, после чего сменилось улыбкой, и он рассмеялся.<br/>       – Однажды Мичем не съязвил Рэнду, и начался апокалипсис, – в тон ему ответил парень, снисходительно покачивая головой.<br/>       – Я спал, что самое главное, Дэнни. Я уже и забыл, что такое полноценный сон, кому нужны секс, алкоголь или наркотики, когда есть сон! – не без улыбки выдал Уорд.<br/>       Они оба тихо рассмеялись.<br/>       – Рад это слышать, Уорд. Я очень боялся, что если ты не сможешь заснуть в ближайшие дни, то мне придется искать какие-то серьёзные способы для твоего спасения.<br/>       – Я говорю это в первый и последний раз, Рэнд, и если меня спросят об этом, я буду всё отрицать – это всё благодаря тебе. То ли это твоя сила Алюминиевого Кулака, то ли твоя ящерица на груди, то ли ещё что, связанное с тобой, но это как-то подействовало на мое сознание и... – Уорд запнулся, и отвёл взгляд к окну, – вместо тьмы я видел и чувствовал свет и живительное тепло.<br/>       Дэнни лишь хмыкнул и похлопал Уорда по ноге.<br/>       – Всегда к твоим услугам, Уорди, – получив от Уорда гневный взгляд, он рассмеялся, – Всё ещё не любишь, когда тебя называют уменьшительно-ласкательными?<br/>       – Кроме тебя никто так не измывается над моим именем, – фыркнул Уорд.<br/>       Они немного помолчали, каждый обдумывая своё, после чего Дэнни поднялся с кровати и направился к двери.<br/>       – Я сделал нам завтрак, жду тебя внизу, когда будешь готов, – отозвался он, покидая спальню Уорда.<br/>       Мичем какое-то время задумчиво смотрел в сторону двери, после чего стряхнул с себя эти дикие мысли и поднялся с кровати.<br/>       Закончив с водными процедурами, Уорд спустился на кухню, где Дэнни что-то читал за кухонным столом.<br/>       – Что читаешь? – поинтересовался Уорд, присаживаясь напротив и с удивлением разглядывая самодельные тако на тарелке.<br/>       – «Три мушкетёра». Ты в курсе, что это моя книга? Ты взял её у меня 17 лет назад и всё ещё не вернул, – чуть укоризненно отозвался Дэнни.<br/>       – Ну, прости, я не знал твоего адреса в горах, чтобы отправить её тебе обратно, – хмыкнул Уорд, осторожно надкусывая стряпню Дэнни.<br/>       Дэнни хотел было возмутиться, но Уорд издал довольное мычание, из-за чего Рэнд забыл обиды и невольно улыбнулся.<br/>       – Очень вкусно! Ты сам это сделал? – недоверчиво спросил Уорд, с аппетитом откусывая ещё раз от тортильи с овощами и мясом.<br/>       – Да. Нравится? – когда Уорд кивнул и принялся дальше поглощать его готовку, глаза Дэнни заблестели от гордости.<br/>       – А сам почему не ешь? – поинтересовался Уорд, прикончив первую лепёшку и принявшись за вторую.<br/>       – Я уже позавтракал, пока ждал твоего пробуждения. Я привык рано вставать, и поэтому уже помедитировал, пробежался в Центральном парке и вернулся, приготовил нам завтрак, – отозвался Дэнни, возвращаясь к чтению.<br/>       Уорд хотел прокомментировать это, но почему-то после сна у него проснулся дикий голод, поэтому он просто продолжил трапезу. Закончив, он поблагодарил Дэнни и собрался идти переодеваться, когда Дэнни остановил его со стаканом воды и таблетками.<br/>       – Серьёзно? – устало вздохнул Уорд, принимая у него лекарства и воду.<br/>       – Лучше перестраховаться, – Дэнни лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>       Когда они сели в машину и направились на работу, Уорд наконец смог найти в себе силы, чтобы сказать кое-что. <br/>       – Дэнни? – голос Уорда чуть предательски дрогнул, из-за чего Мичем от души выматерился в голове.<br/>       – М-м-м? – Дэнни обернулся к нему, поглядывая боковым зрением на светофор в ожидании зелёного.<br/>       – Спасибо тебе за всё, что ты сделал для меня и делаешь. Я знаю, что в детстве (да и сейчас) я был той ещё задницей, и мне жаль, правда. Я не заслужил такого отношения и заботы от тебя после всего того, что я сделал, – Уорд невольно нервно сжимал ткань брюк.<br/>       – Эй, Уорд, успокойся, я не помню всех этих обид, мы же семья, не забывай. Я просто не могу по-другому. Всё в порядке, правда, – Дэнни мягко улыбнулся, сжимая плечо Уорда.<br/>       – Ты слишком добрый. Это когда-нибудь тебя погубит, – пробурчал Уорд, из-за чего Дэнни рассмеялся.<br/>       – И ещё... Чёрт, не могу поверить, что говорю это, но ты не мог бы остаться и сегодня ночевать, желательно подле меня? – Уорд едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу от своих же собственных слов.<br/>       – Конечно, Уорд. Сколько бы ни потребовалось, – ответил Рэнд, даря Мичему тёплую улыбку и возвращаясь взглядом на дорогу.<br/>       Уорд задумчиво смотрел на него и гадал, чем он заслужил этого человека в своей жизни. Он не хотел давать название тому, что сейчас между ними происходило, и уж тем более тому, что он пустил Дэнни в свою постель. Но пока он в этом нуждался, и пока Дэнни мог ему в этом помочь, он не собирался отказываться от этого.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Посвящается Уорду Мичему, пирожочку, который заслуживает лучшего.</p><p>оригинальная дата публикации: 15 марта 2018 г.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>